


Prepare for Trouble || Thiam Week Day 2

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake Relationship, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Prom, Thiam Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And make it double.There's prom, and it's cheaper to buy tickets in pairs.--Thiam Week 2017: Day 2 - Fake Relationship





	Prepare for Trouble || Thiam Week Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this prompt somewhere else but it was cute as hell so
> 
> the title makes no sense and has no relation to the fic idk okay i couldnt name it

Theo slammed his locker shut, grabbing his bag and angrily slinging it over his shoulder. 

"I am _not_ going to prom with you." 

Liam groaned and placed his face in his hands. "I'm not asking you to prom, dumbass. I'm asking you to pretend I'm asking you so when we go buy tickets I don't have to pay, like, $70 dollars for one night of girls throwing up in the parking lot and bad music." 

Theo threw an eyebrow up at him, crossing his arms and leaning against the locker. 

"Okay, if it sounds so terrible, why the hell do you want to go?" 

Liam glared at Theo like this was the most obvious thing. 

"Because? It's senior prom! Everyone goes to senior prom, including you, dumbass, since you're a senior." Liam raised his hands in exasperation, and Theo simply scoffed.

Theo didn't exactly like high school, but if he wanted to have any sort of normality in his life, he figured he might as well finish senior year, since he couldn't exactly graduate with his class. Being in hell tends to put a damper on those things. 

Prom sounded even worse than hell- and Theo would know. He'd been there. Literally. 

"Liam- I don't want to go to your stupid Prom-"

"Our- OUR stupid prom. You're part of this class, it's your prom too, dumbass."

"Stop calling me that." 

"If you don't go with me-" Liam began, eyes narrowing as he crowded up Theo's space.

"You'll what?" Theo hissed, gaze just as strong and unbreaking.

"I'll tell everyone you still make me buy the paper plates with the animal faces on them-" 

Theo gasped. "YOU WOULDN'T."

"I would, if a someone didn't help another someone save some money on tickets to a something-" 

"OH MY GOD, fine!" Theo sighed, turning tail and storming away from the beta. 

"Meet me in the office after school!" Liam yelled down the hall, smirking triumphantly.

\--

It's not like Theo could avoid Liam. He was his ride to and from school, and subsequently also his living situation. So Theo waited, annoyed and impatient, while Liam stumbled through the door. 

"Can we just get this over with?" Theo said. Liam looked at the chimera, pouting.

"You have to make this convincing or it won't work." 

Theo barred his teeth and reached for Liam's hand, gripping it just a little bit too tight. Liam smiled. "That's better."

The woman in the office typed away on her keyboard, glasses hovering above her narrow nose. Liam coughed and she immediately looked up, startled.

"How may I help you boys?" 

"I, uh-" Liam hadn't exactly planned out how to do this. It's not the fact that he was pretending to be with another guy, no, no one cared about that anymore; it was that he had to act like he was totally and madly in love with Theo Raeken. 

"Two prom tickets- couples discount?" Theo was the one to pick up the conversation. The woman asked for IDs and once finished, she handed the two a tan envelope with a bright red wax seal. Theo rolled his eyes.

"Tacky." He muttered under his breath, earning a kick from Liam. 

"Thank you." The beta continued. The woman looked wearily at the two, almost suspicious. Theo caught on first, sticking the envelope in his back pocket and suddenly planting a kiss on Liam's cheek. The boy went completely red and Theo waved the office lady goodbye as he pulled Liam into the hall. 

The chimera shoved the envelope into Liam's hands. "There, done. Now, go give away the other ticket or use it as a spitball or something. And never use me like that again." Theo turned to walk away, but was stopped by Liam's hand around his wrist.

"Wait, you seriously aren't going?" 

"I thought you weren't making me go." 

"I'm not- I just, you already acted like my boyfriend, and what if people ask-"

Theo sighed. "Are you making me go as your pretend date?" 

Liam choked. "Or- or! Just friends, we can go as just...friends?" He smiled. Theo couldn't help but notice how pathetic Liam looked when he grovelled. Cute, but pathetic.

"What... color tux are you wearing?"

Liam nearly shrieked with excitement.

\--

Never in Theo's 18, almost 19 years did he think he'd be sitting in a werewolf's bedroom, fastening a boutonnière to his tuxedo. It was a red rose, because Liam wanted to be classy. Theo, on the other hand, wanted to not go. 

"Cinderella, are you ready yet?" He shouted. A thunk and a crack emitted from the bathroom as Liam yelled back.

"Almost!" 

Theo groaned and checked the bedside clock. They were late, but Liam insisted that was part of the "prom experience." Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

Arms folded angrily once again across his chest, Theo turned his head from his position on the bed to look at Liam nervously walking out the bathroom.

His hair was brushed back, as it usually was, but the few stray strands still fell in front of his face. He opted for a classy slate-colored tuxedo jacket and a red vest, with his red bow tie. Theo couldn't help but examine every inch of the beta, smiling warmly when Liam turned his head away from him.

"What?" The younger queued, embarassment flooding his voice and his chemosignals

"You look really good." 

That caught the werewolf off guard, as Theo watched Liam shove his hands in his pockets and clear his throat awkwardly. 

"Thanks. You look... not awful." 

The chimera laughed, running a hand through his messy hair. Liam had already grilled him about brushing it, especially before a formal dance but Theo refused. 

_It looks sexy like that, anyway._

Liam shook that particular thought out of his head and signaled for them to leave. 

He also spend the entire ride mentally smacking himself for that thought as well.

\--

"Hey! You look so good!" Mason exclaimed, pulling Liam into a hug. Liam returned the compliment, before waving at Corey, who had an arm around his boyfriend. 

The dance itself wasn't horrible. The decorations were pretty, stars and fairy lights decorating the ceiling of the ballroom, and cool-colored streamers hanging from doorways and tables made the whole room feel like a galaxy. 

Mason smiled, telling Liam who he'd seen so far before a nervous figure appeared behind the beta, head down and looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Nolan is here- with who I have no idea, since he's a sophmore, and Elise and Jake are already eating eachother's faces off somewhere and-" Mason stopped dead when he saw who the figure was. 

"And... Theo, is here, too." He nervously laughed. Corey's jaw hung slightly in awe. 

"He's with me." Liam said cooly. Mason gave an "ah" before nodding. 

"Ticket discount."

"Ohh." 

Corey shifted, gaze trailing between the two. "Y'know, you didn't HAVE to come together." The younger chimera stated. Liam shrugged, rocking on his heels. 

"I didn't have a date. This is the best I could do." 

"Thanks." Theo grumbled. Mason laughed and pulled the group onto the dance floor, much to Theo's dismay.

\--  
The night wore on fairly quickly. Liam learned a fair lot about the chimera. About how awkward he was at dancing, but how his singing was soft and wonderful when he followed along to all the older songs he knew the lyrics to. He learned that he ate the frosting off the cupcake first, that he giggled when drunk girls fumbled over their heels, but he was kind and gentlemanly enough to help them to their feet and call them cabs. About how he brushed the stray strands out of Liam's eyes without his heartbeat even slightly jumping, while Liam's pounded against his chest whenever Theo got that close to him.

Liam learned that he really liked Theo. 

He'd been dreading the slow song all night, when he had to retreat to his table and watch as his friends and classmates embraced eachother. He leaned against the shimmering tablecloth, and pulled out his phone. Tetris was his date tonight. 

He didn't know how many seconds had passed until a familiar face was returning to the table, pulling his wrist as Liam put his phone on the table, babbling about not using the L-block yet.

Theo brushed more of Liam's hair out of his face, and Liam cursed his stupid heart for jumping again everytime his fingertips ghosted across his skin. 

"Is my fake date not going to fake dance with me?" 

Liam rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Theo's shoulders. 

"Ed Sheeran. Cliche." Theo mumbled, hands gracing Liam's hips, barely a touch.

"It's photograph. Probably one of the lesser cliche ones. It could be Thinking Out Loud." Liam smirked. Theo laughed, swaying slowly to the strums of the guitar.

"I can't believe you know more than one Ed Sheeran song." 

"What? Never pegged me for a romantic?" Liam smiled. He felt dizzy, the way Theo looked at him made him feel like he was floating. 

"Not really." Theo admitted. 

Liam looked around. "This... isn't weird, is it? Or is this weird?" Theo shook his head.

"Not weird to me." 

"Got it." 

The chimera brought a hand up once again, to Liam's cheek to catch the strands of hair blocking his blue eyes. Liam caught his wrist and beamed at him. 

"God, stop doing that!" He exasperated. Theo looked back, confused.

"Why?" 

"Because I keep thinking you're going to kiss me, but you're just fixing my damn hair!" 

Theo stared, awestruck.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" 

Liam swallowed hard.

"Yes..?" 

So he did. He pulled Liam's hips forward until his lips collided with the beta, moving a hand to cup his jaw and nip gently at his bottom lip. Liam gasped out, shocked but definitely not pushing back. The werewolf tangled a hand into Theo's hair, sliding his lips softly against the chimera's, until he broke apart, alarmed and disheveled.

"That was..."

Theo smiled. "Not a fake kiss." Liam blushed, looking away before Mason hollered at Corey, something about telling him so.

"I had a lot of fun, being your fake date." Theo mused. 

"What do people do after prom? For fake dates?" Liam asked, mischief gathering in his eyes. 

Theo laughed, pulling him back, flush against his chest. 

"We can find out, but it'll be anything but fake."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i literally played tetris during the slow dances at my senior prom this was me astral projecting onto liam isnt my life sad


End file.
